Bonheur après Wrestlemania
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Shawn et Chris s'aiment. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se déclarent leur amour. SLASH


**Voila un OS avec mes chouchous, Chris Jericho et Shawn Michaels. C'est un peu fleur bleue mais que voulez vous, on ne me changera pas.**

**Disclamer: Je ne les possède malheureusement pas, ne les connais pas, ne prétends pas raconter leur vie.**

**

* * *

  
**

BONHEUR APRÈS WRESTLEMANIA

Il était 10 heures du matin et tous les lutteurs étaient déjà présents dans l'arena de Houston, se préparant pour le show du soir. Wrestlemania. Le plus grand show de catch du monde. Et pour ses 25 ans, l'évènement serait télédiffusé dans plus de 80 pays. Chris Jericho stressait dans sa loge. L'approche de la soirée était déjà angoissante mais le fait d'affronter trois Hall of Famers, ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il sortit dans le couloir. L'atmosphère confinée de la pièce l'oppressait. Il s'appuya contre le mur, renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. Le Canadien était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il n'allait retrouver son état normal que si l'homme qu'il aimait faisait son apparition. Même si il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient sans doute jamais partagés, Shawn Michaels était son antidote. Il se laissa glisser à terre, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y appuya son front. Ses mains tremblaient, il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser. Et voila, comme tous les ans c'était l'effet Wrestlemania. Le Heart Break Kid, comme si il avait entendu les pensées du blond, sortit de sa loge. Quand il aperçut Chris, il courut vers lui, paniqué.

- Chris ? Christopher ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Shawn en le secouant doucement.

Chris ne répondit pas et ne releva même pas la tête. Il était prit de spasmes. Shawn posa ses mains légèrement froides sur les joues brûlantes de Y2J. Il posa son front sur le haut du crâne de son cadet, se perdant dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Christopher... ça va aller... je te le promets. Respire profondément et essaye de te détendre.

Michaels déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de son ami. Le Show Stopper aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

- Tu veux quelque chose Chris ? Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que soit qui puisse t'aider à te sentir mieux ?

- A boire... s'il-te-plaît, articula faiblement Jericho.

- Tout de suite, je te rapporte ça.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire, HBK avait rapporté une bouteille d'eau au Code Breaker, qui but avidement.

- M... Merci Shawn.

A ce moment là, Mickey Rourke, l'invité star de cette 25ème édition de Wrestlemania, se dirigea vers eux. Il ignora totalement Shawn Michaels.

- Salut beau gosse ! lança-t-il à Y2J.

- 'lut, grogna ce dernier.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bel apollon ?

Shawn serra les poings, contenant sa rage. Si il s'écoutait, cet abruti d'acteur goutterait à son superkick. Chris se leva avec peine. Le Show Stopper passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour l'aider à se soutenir. Jericho appréciait le geste.

- Mickey, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais ton mec. Je ne le serai jamais, mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas mon style.

- Alors c'est quoi ton style ?

- Fous moi la paix, soupira Jericho.

- Non, répliqua Rourke en tentant de lui caresser la joue mais Shawn intercepta sa main.

- Essaye simplement de l'effleurer et je te refaits ta sale tronche botoxée, menaça le Texan.

Mickey les regarda tour à tour, ahurit. Il se reprit, retrouvant son ton cassant.

- Franchement Chris, tu mérites mieux que ça.

Jericho ne pu se retenir et envoya un coup de poing magistral dans la face de l'acteur, qui se mit à saigner du nez.

- Ne parle plus jamais de Shawn comme tu viens de le faire !

Michaels sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi extrême de la part de son ami. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il réagisse. La star du film The Wrestler, fila sans demander son reste. Quand ils furent de nouveau tous les deux seuls, Shawn se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Tu m'as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, Christopher.

- Oui, admit l'intéressé.

- Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de venir boire un verre dans ma loge ?

- Shawn, il n'est que 10h30.

- Allez, s'il-te-plait. Tu ne refuserais quand même pas un tête à tête avec moi ? lui demanda Shawn en repensant aux évènements de quelques instants auparavant.

- Tu sais bien que non.

Ils rejoignirent la loge du plus vieux et s'installèrent sur le canapé de cuir. Shawn leur servit un verre de cognac et engagea la conversation:

- Alors, pourquoi tous les ans tu te stresses autant pour Wrestlemania ? T'as du talent, t'as rien à prouver à personne, tu le sais ça ?

- Oh Shawn... c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça...

- Je le pense sincèrement Christopher.

- Tu sais, si je stresse autant c'est que je sais que je ne serai pas à la hauteur, que je ne serai jamais à ta hauteur. Chaque année, j'ai beau me surpasser de plus en plus, je ne t'égalerai jamais...

- Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui suis responsable de ces crises d'angoisse ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Si, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu te mettais autant la pression pour moi.

- Oui, pour toi...

Chris Jericho posa son verre et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux du Heart Break Kid.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.

- Juste un petit vertige.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda HBK en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du Canadien.

- Oui, lui sourit Y2J.

Après un temps:

- Dis moi Chris, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gay ?

- J'avais peur que ça change quelque chose à notre amitié, répondit Jericho, rougissant un peu.

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, se moqua HBK.

Ce qui eut pour effet que Y2J vira totalement à l'écarlate. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Chris attrapa une des mains de Shawn et la caressa tendrement. Finalement, n'importe qui arriverait à ce moment là, les prendrait pour un couple. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux et ils restèrent longtemps, immobiles, à se regarder dans les yeux et à savourer l'instant. La main de Michaels avait délaissé la chevelure du Canadien, pour se diriger doucement vers sa joue, puis vers son cou. Chris ferma les yeux sous la douceur de l'attouchement.

- Gay ou pas, rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer Christopher, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi.

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. Le soir, après Wrestlemania, Chris, en backstage, coinça Mickey Rourke dans un coin. Il lui cria littéralement dessus:

- Ce coup de poing ! Ce n'était pas dans le script ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit ?

- C'était pour te remettre les idées en place et te montrer que Shawn n'est pas l'homme qu'il te faut, répondit posément Rourke.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Oui, il est trop faible. Si seulement il avait un tant soit peu de courage, tout à l'heure il serait monté sur le ring et m'aurait fait payer le coup de poing.

- Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de dire, s'énerva Y2J.

Il allait se jeter sur l'acteur mais une main puissante, qu'il reconnut de suite, se posa sur son épaule. Aussitôt il se calma.

- Dégage, ordonna-t-il à Mickey.

Quand ce dernier fut partit, il se retourna pour faire face à Shawn. Il se noya instantanément dans ses yeux bleus. Le Texan lui sourit.

- Tu as fait un excellent match ce soir Christopher. Même moi je n'aurais pas été capable de botter les fesses de trois Hall of Famers.

- Menteur, tu dis juste ça pour me faire plaisir. On sait tous les deux que tu pourrais battre Hogan, The Rock et Austin réunis.

Michaels se mit à rire.

- N'exagères pas, je vais quand même sur mes 44 ans.

- Et alors ? Tu es toujours aussi sédui...

Chris Jericho, ne finit pas sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait faillit sortir.

- Toujours aussi quoi ? le taquina HBK.

- Rien du tout, répliqua Y2J.

- Cette fois-ci c'est toi le menteur, Christopher. Allez, finit ta phrase.

- Qu'est-ce ça t'apporterais ?

- Savoir ce que tu penses de moi et... te voir dans l'embarras. C'est trop mignon.

- Shawn !

L'intéressé éclata de rire. Chris était décidément irrésistible. Shawn reprit la parole.

- T'es au courant que Vince nous accorde à tous une semaine de vacances avant les House Shows en Europe ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira le Canadien.

Soudain, le visage du Heart Break Kid s'illumina d'un sourire angélique.

- Il y a longtemps que tu es allé à San Antonio ?

- C'est une proposition ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Alors j'accepte. Passer un peu de temps avec toi ne peut que m'être bénéfique.

- J'ai bien entendu ? le taquina HBK.

- Oui assclown, rétorqua le Canadien.

- Hey, surveille ton langage, je pourrais très bien retirer ma proposition.

- Non !

- Je plaisante. On rentrera en avion. San Antonio n'est qu'à 1h de vol. Je te ramène à l'hôtel ?

Chris Jericho fut un peu pris au dépourvu, il n'en espérait pas tant de la part de celui qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain, dans l'avion:

Chris s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son aîné, bercé par le bourdonnement des réacteurs de l'appareil. Triple H et Stéphanie étaient eux aussi du voyage, ils avaient loué une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe de la ville.

Hunter, assis derrière les deux hommes, tapota sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami:

- Shawn ? Il dort ?

- Oui. Ne fais pas trop de bruit, Chris est vraiment fatigué, il a du avoir une mauvaise nuit.

- Alors, quand est-ce que tu fais le grand saut ?

Le Game reçut un coup de coude désapprobateur dans les côtes. Il venait de la princesse McMahon.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse les tranquille et mêles toi donc de tes affaires pour une fois. T'es une vraie commère, le réprimanda sa compagne.

- Shawn est mon meilleur pote, ça ne le dérange pas de parler de ça avec moi. Pas vrai Shawn ?

- Ouais, ouais, répondit distraitement ce dernier.

- Alors, tu réponds à ma question ? Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Vous avez même fait croire à Rourke que vous étiez ensemble, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui faire ta déclaration ?

- Je sais bien qu'il est amoureux de moi. Et crois moi, je l'aime tout autant. Mais je veux attendre demain.

- Pourquoi demain ?

- Parce-que c'est son anniversaire.

- C'est trop mignon, commenta Stéphanie. Shawn, quel romantique ! Tu nous avais caché ça !

- Ne te moques pas.

- Je suis sérieuse, c'est vraiment trop mignon. Paul devrait prendre un peu exemple sur toi de temps en temps.

- Hey !

HBK poussa un soupir et ses doigts, comme il en avait maintenant pris l'habitude, vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux blonds du Canadien.

- Je l'aime tant.

Y2J s'agita. Il devait rêver. En effet, dans un flux de paroles inintelligibles qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, Shawn en saisit quelques-unes.

- Shawn... reste... ne me laisse pas... Shawn...

L'intéressé murmura à l'oreille du plus jeune, que jamais il ne le laisserait, que rien ne pourrait jamais les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Aussitôt, dans ses songes, Jericho sembla s'apaiser mais une larme coula le long de son visage. Le Heart Break Kid l'essuya avec son pouce et embrassa sur le front son futur amant (il l'espérait).

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils survolaient San Antonio. HBK secoua doucement son compagnon.

- Christopher, on est arrivé.

- Shawn...

- Réveilles toi.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Le Texan se mit à rire.

- Te moque pas Shawn, grogna le Canadien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Sommeil agité ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je sais tout de toi, Christopher.

- Tu crois ça ? Alors de quoi j'ai rêvé , là, pendant que je dormais ?

- De moi.

Chris resta bouche bée. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir ça ? Michaels répondit à la question silencieuse du Canadien.

- Tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil.

- Heu... et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au juste ? Demanda Jericho, soucieux que ses rêves l'aient trahi.

- Tu as dit quelque chose comme « Shawn... reste... ne me laisse pas »

Le plus jeune ne rétorqua rien, trop honteux de lui-même.

- Hey, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, le rassura le plus vieux. Je t'ai murmuré quelques paroles et tu t'es apaisé. Tu as juste...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Pleuré. Comme si ce que je t'avais dit t'avais touché. Une unique larme a roulé sur ta joue.

Chris Jericho avait bien rêvé que Shawn lui avait dit « Jamais je ne te laisserai. Rien ne pourra jamais nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. ». En fait, son ami avait réellement prononcé ces mots... Sa gorge se serra sous le coup de l'émotion. Il attacha sa ceinture car le pilote amorçait l'atterrissage et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Show Stopper, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient, chaque fois qu'il se repassait les mots de Shawn. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et attira Chris contre son torse.

- Ça va aller Christopher... Chut, je suis là.

- Je... suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De pleurer sans cesse, comme ça.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit HBK en le caressant doucement. C'est sûrement la tension de ces dernières semaines qui retombe. On est tous toujours très à cran avant Wrestlemania.

Derrière eux, Hunter et Stéphanie sourirent. Ils avaient écouté tout l'échange entre les deux hommes et décidément, ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble. Eux qui avaient toujours connu un Shawn, qui ne faisaient attention qu'à lui même, le voir s'occuper de Chris de la sorte, renforçait leur conviction qu'ils étaient deux âmes sœurs qui ne demandaient qu'à se trouver.

Shawn Michaels passa un doigt sous le menton de Chris, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Christopher, tu veux bien m'accorder une faveur ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Le Texan sourit. Chris avait mis une telle conviction dans sa réponse.

- Je veux te voir sourire. Te voir pleurer me brise le cœur.

- Alors pardonne moi, chuchota Jericho en lui adressant un sourire qui le fit fondre.

- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir, rétorqua l'aîné en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il avait bien failli dériver vers ses lèvre mais s'était repris. Mon Dieu que ça allait être difficile d'attendre jusqu'à demain. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts, le temps de l'atterrissage, appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

Quand ils descendirent de l'avion, ils furent accueillit par la chaleur écrasante du Texas. Jericho déboutonna les 3 premiers boutons de sa chemise. Quand Shawn passa près de lui, il ne pu retenir une réflexion:

- Ce n'est pas l'heure du strip-tease, Chris.

- Rien ne t'oblige à me regarder, vicieux.

Ils se sourirent.

- Regarde Chris, ma voiture nous attend.

- Tu veux dire que c'est la Ferrarri, là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Et ben on ne se refuse rien.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour t'accueillir dans ce fantastique état.

Ils dirent au revoir à Hunter et Stéphanie et rejoignirent la magnifique voiture de sport italienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall de la villa de Shawn.

- Wow, s'extasia Jericho, c'est beau.

Mais Shawn ne l'écoutait pas, totalement hypnotisé par son corps. Hum, que Chris était sexy dans son jeans slim noir et dans sa belle chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse. Christopher sentait le regard de son aîné, mais décida de laisser à ce dernier tout le loisir d'admirer ses courbes parfaites. Y2J avança jusqu'à la terrasse en bois de son hôte et eut le plaisir de constater la présence d'un jacuzzi et d'une piscine. Ce petit séjour chez l'homme de ses rêves promettait d'être intéressant. Soudain, Michaels se reprit et proposa à Chris une visite guidée de sa demeure. Ils commencèrent par le rez-de-chaussé où étaient la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon et la salle de sport. Puis ils montèrent à l'étage.

- Alors voilà Christopher, ici ce sera ta chambre, indiqua Shawn, une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir partager son lit avec son Canadien. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander. Pas maintenant. Christopher Irvine n'était pas dupe de la réaction de Shawn. « Rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer », se remémora-t-il. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette soudaine tristesse dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

- Et toi ? Où est ta chambre ? demanda Y2J.

- Juste à côté de la tienne. Tu veux la voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Chris était heureux que sa question ait fait apparaître un demi-sourire sur le beau visage du Texan, qui lui montra sa chambre. Tout ce que le blond avait retenu de la pièce, c'était que le lit était immense. Parfait pour accueillir des ébats passionnés, se prit-il à penser. Il croisa le regard de Shawn. Tous deux souriaient. La même pensée leur avait traversé l'esprit.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent manger en ville. Après leur petite escapade au restaurant, HBK proposa une activité inédite à son ami.

- T'es déjà monté à cheval, Christopher ?

- Non.

- J'ai un ami qui possède un ranch, près de chez moi. Je peux lui demander de nous prêter deux chevaux. On irait faire un tour sur les routes de campagne derrière chez moi.

- Bonne idée. Mais il faudra que tu m'apprenne à monter. C'est que... au Canada, on est plutôt branché caribous, plaisanta le plus jeune.

- Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi, tu vas devenir un vrai cow-boy.

- J'espère bien.

La première tentative de Chris pour monter sur l'animal, ne fut pas fructueuse. Shawn avait choisit deux magnifiques purs-sang arabe, noir de jais, et ils étaient plutôt nerveux. A chaque fois que Jericho semblait réussir à monter, l'animal s'obstinait à faire un pas en avant, ce qui le faisait basculer et il finissait à chaque fois sur les fesses.

- Chris, quand tu admettras que tu as besoin d'aide, fais moi signe, se moqua gentiment Shawn, fièrement perché sur sa selle.

- D'accord, t'as gagné, viens m'aider.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, et le soir vint rapidement. Shawn embrassa Christopher sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Chris le retint par la main. Machinalement leurs doigts se lièrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le plus vieux.

- Je... Je... Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Main dans main, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Shawn. Ils se détachèrent, le temps de se déshabiller. Une fois en boxer, ils se glissèrent sous les draps du grand lit. Christopher frissonna. En silence, Michaels l'attira contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos. Y2J était aux anges. Il était dans les bras de son fantasme, et dans son lit qui plus est. Il déposa un baiser sur les pectoraux du Heart Break Kid.

- Pour quoi c'était ? demanda le Texan.

- Simplement parce-que tu me rends heureux.

- Alors j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner dans quelque jours.

- Ah oui, tu comptes me rendre encore plus heureux que je le suis en ce moment ?

- Oui.

- Et comment ?

- Sois patient, lui murmura HBK à l'oreille.

- D'accord, mais ne sois pas trop long.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Et sur ce, tous deux sombrèrent dans un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain matin:

Shawn était réveillé le premier. Il se dégagea en douceur de l'étreinte de Chris. Il lui caressa le visage et s'installa de façon à pouvoir regarder confortablement son bel ange endormi.

_love is real  
it is not just in novels or the movies  
it is fact  
and it is standing here  
right in front of you  
so if you just open your eyes  
oh what a sweet discovery  
there is hope and there is joy  
and there is acceptance  
so let all the light that collects on your plants  
keep you warm, make you smile  
and i will be there with this pen in my hand  
to record all the while  
you'll be laughing so loud  
that the house would shake with sound  
and everything will be as new as the day it was found_

_oh, love is real  
it is not just in long distance commercials  
or something that you thought you felt  
back in high school  
so i will turn black and white  
become that horoscope you're reading  
it predicts that something good is on its way  
oh, and I'll send you all the world, green and blue in a box  
through the mail  
you can open it up  
hold it right in your hand  
and be glad that it's there  
and be glad that you're there  
now you can feel all the knots in your stomach  
they start to untie  
and suddenly it's not so hard to say you're alright_

_oh, love is real  
it is not just in poetry or stories  
it is truth and it will follow you  
everywhere you go from now on  
so if you just cast off your doubts  
__then your lips would answer for you  
oh my darlin when you smile  
it is like a song  
and i can hear it now  
an i can hear it now  
i can hear it now  
i can hear it now  
and i can hear it now..._

_(Jason Mraz – Love is real)_

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Le simple fait de poser ses yeux sur la silhouette endormie du Canadien, suffisait à ce qu'il se sente bien. Il respira un grand coup. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Il espérait que pour Chris, comme pour lui, cette journée serait inoubliable.

- Chris, aujourd'hui tu es mon roi, chuchota-t-il.

Il descendit à la cuisine, préparer des pancakes. Il supposait que comme Christopher était Canadien, des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable lui feraient plaisir. Une fois que cela fut prêt, il disposa le tout sur un plateau. Il y déposa en plus, une rose rouge sang, fraîchement coupée. Rouge, symbole de son amour et de sa passion pour son cadet.

Il remonta à l'étage, avec le petit-déjeuner. Il déposa le plateau sur sa table de chevet et s'agenouilla à côté de Jericho. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Christopher, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

- Hum ?

- Hey, beau gosse... réveille toi.

Chris cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Salut Shawn.

- Bon anniversaire Chris.

- Tu t'en est souvenu ?

- Tu croyais sérieusement que je pouvais oublier ?

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

- Tiens, dit Shawn en mettant le plateau sur les genoux du plus jeune. J'ai préparé des pancakes. Faut pas être devin pour deviner que tu dois aimer ça.

Christopher Irvine sourit à la remarque de Shawn.

- Bien sûr que j'aime ça.

- Aujourd'hui c'est toi le roi. On fera tout ce que tu voudras.

Il pensa aussitôt à des choses pas très catholiques. Oh oui, il aimerait vraiment.

- Tout, tout, tout ?

- Oui, tout, répondit Michaels, visiblement amusé. Il avait eu la même idée que son ami.

- Alors commence par venir t'asseoir et partager ce délicieux petit-déjeuner avec moi. J'ai envi de profiter de toi.

- Comment ça profiter de moi ?

- Pervers, plaisanta Chris. Tu veux que je profite de toi de la façon dont tu le pensais ?

- Hum... tentant, répondit sensuellement le Texan.

Y2J se contenta de l'embrasser dans le cou et attaqua voracement les pancakes. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta de manger. Il venait de prendre conscience de la présence de la rose. Même si les épines avaient été enlevé, il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Shawn.

- C'est... c'est pour moi ?

- Non, pour le père noël.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais non, idiot. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi.

Chris Jericho se jeta littéralement au cou de son ami. Il roulèrent sur le lit en faisant attention au plateau. Shawn se retrouva allongé, en boxer, sous un Chris visiblement ému.

- Si tu te mets dans cet état là pour une rose, j'ai peur de ce que ça va donner après.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? Mais... heu... fallait pas. C'est quoi ?

- Descends de sur moi et tu le sauras.

Le Canadien s'exécuta. Shawn fouilla sous le lit pour en sortir une petite boite rouge. Quand Chris la prit, ses mains tremblaient. Il ouvrit la boite. Dans l'écrin rouge, brillait une chevalière en argent où étaient gravés un C et un S entrelacés. Il la sortit et resta figé sur place quand il lut la phrase gravée à l'intérieur de l'anneau. « Je t'aime ».

- Shawn..., mais sa voix s'éteignit sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Tu m'accordes l'honneur de te passer la bague au doigt ?

- Je... oui.

Avant de glisser la bague autour des doigts de Christopher, Shawn entreprit de faire un petit discours.

- Christopher, c'est très cliché ce que je vais dire, mais faut que je te le dise. Écoute, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait. On a toujours été très proches. Depuis le premier instant où je t'ai vu, je sais que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne suis pas insensible à ton charme et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est pareil de ton côté.

Chris Jericho lui prit la main, en signe d'assentiment. Il fit signe à Shawn de continuer.

- Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Christopher. Je suis fou de toi. Pardonne moi d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour te le dire, mais je me disais que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Mais là, aujourd'hui, le jour de ton anniversaire. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur moment, parce-que tu mérites le meilleur. Je t'aime. Vraiment.

Après cette déclaration, il passa la chevalière autour du doigt de l'homme de sa vie. Que cela fut fait, Chris Jericho se cala dans les bras de HBK. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou, pour doucement venir prendre pleinement possession des lèvres de son Canadien. Ils prirent d'abord le temps de se goûter, se découvrir, puis, Y2J céda le passage à la langue de son amant, qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans cette douce cavité chaude. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se caressèrent avec tendresse, puis entamèrent un balai effréné. Au bout de longues minutes de passion, ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle. Shawn caressa le doux visage de l'homme blottit au creux de ses bras.

- Shawn... c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je t'aime.

- Je sais mon bébé, je sais.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement. Shawn débarrassa le plateau et les assiettes, qu'il descendit, pour aller faire un brin de vaisselle. Alors que ce dernier lavait ce qu'il restait de leur petit-déjeuner, Christopher passa ses bras autour de ses hanches. Le Canadien l'embrassait dans le cou, tandis que ses mains dérivaient avec malice vers l'entrejambe de son amant. Elles se glissèrent sous l'élastique du boxer du Texan, qui ne pu retenir un gémissement quand les mains de Chris entrèrent en contact avec sa virilité. Le plus jeune commença à lentement caresser le sexe gonflé de plaisir de son homme, tout en murmurant à son oreille.

- Tu aimes ?

- Hum... Oui... Christopher...

- Tu en veux plus ?

- Oui.

- Alors lâche ces fichues assiettes.

- Hum... tout de suite.

Alors que Michaels délaissait sa vaisselle pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail, Chris Jericho s'agenouilla devant le Heart Break Kid. Il lui ôta son boxer, et taquina le membre de son aîné, du bout de la langue. Un long gémissement franchit les lèvres de Shawn.

- Aujourd'hui c'était pas censé être à moi de te donner du plaisir ? Demanda le plus vieux.

- Qui te dis que je ne prends pas mon pied en te torturant de la sorte ? Répondit Jericho, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Bon point.

En effet, Jericho se masturbait ardemment, sous les yeux gourmands de HBK.

- Et je compte sur toi pour la suite, rajouta le blond, joueur.

Puis, sans prévenir, les lèvres de Y2J s'emparèrent entièrement de la virilité imposante du Heart Break Kid. Il le tortura de longues minutes mais sentant Shawn au bord de sa limite, il se retira doucement.

- S'il te plaît Shawn, l'implora-t-il. Fais moi l'amour.

Ils se prirent par la main et Shawn allongea l'homme de sa vie sur le canapé du salon. Il se débarrassa du boxer de Chris et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis, avec douceur, ses lèvres descendirent explorer le cou du Canadien, pour finalement venir s'occuper de ses tétons. Les gémissements de Christopher excitaient Michaels au plus haut point. Sa main vint s'occuper du membre douloureux de son homme, pendant qu'il traçait un chemin de baisers ardents sur son corps. Puis, il humidifia ses doigts et en introduisit un dans l'intimité de Chris Irvine. Ce dernier gémit sous la douleur mais finit par s'habituer à cette présence. Aussitôt, son corps s'arqua, en demandant toujours plus. Shawn sourit et introduisit un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt en Chris. Alors, en douceur, son sexe se substitua à ses doigts. Il se glissa avec délicatesse dans l'étroite cavité, et gémit de plaisir en même temps que son Canadien.

- Hum... Chris.

- Shawn...

Il retourna embrasser Y2J voracement, alors qu'il se mouvait lentement en lui.

- Shawn... plus vite, articula difficilement Jericho.

- A tes ordres, mon amour.

Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent, et tous deux sentirent monter une intense vague de plaisir.

- Shawn ! Oh Shawn !

- Oh oui Christopher ! Oui mon bébé !

Ils se libérèrent en même temps, criant leurs noms avec force et passion. A bout de souffle, ils se tombèrent dans les bras. Shawn se retira doucement de Christopher et posa sa tête sur son torse. Les doigts de Jericho vinrent se perdre dans la longue chevelure dorée de son amant.

- Shawn... c'était fantastique. Je t'aime...

- Oui, fantastique. Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, puis, jetant un œil à l'heure, Shawn déclara:

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ? J'ai prit la liberté d'inviter Hunter et Steph à manger, j'ai pas mal de chose à préparer.

- D'accord.

A peine furent-ils dans la douche, qu'ils remirent ça. Ils avaient un tel besoin l'un de l'autre. Quand ils en sortirent, tout rouges et essoufflés, ils se vêtirent simplement d'un jeans. Il faisait très chaud et préférèrent rester torse nu.

Alors que Shawn était en cuisine et que Chris mettait la table dans le jardin, on sonna à la porte.

- Chris, bébé, tu peux aller ouvrir ?

- Pas de problème.

Sur le pas de la porte, se tenaient Hunter et Stéphanie, tout sourire.

- Salut Chris, s'exclama la jeune femme. Bon anniversaire !

- Merci.

Elle lui fit la bise et les firent entrer. Il serra la main à Triple H.

- Salut vieux.

- Bon anniversaire Chris.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir que vous y ayez pensé.

Ils allèrent dans le jardin.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Shawn t'as offert ? Demanda impatiemment la cadette des McMahon.

- Curieuse.

Chris Jericho ôta sa chevalière et la tendit à Stephanie. Elle sourit en voyant le C et le S entrelacés mais son sourire atteignit son apogée quand elle lut la phrase gravée dans l'anneau.

- Décidément, Shawn me surprendra toujours.

- Oui, il est vraiment fantastique.

- On parle de moi ? Demanda Shawn en embrassant son amant et en s'asseyant avec ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? L'interrogea Hunter.

- Oh, j'ai juste entendu fantastique.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Shawn était irrécupérable.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Volontiers.

- Tu viens avec moi mon amour ?

- Hum, avec plaisir.

- Pas de cochonneries, s'empressa d'ajouter Hunter.

- Nous ? Faire des cochonneries ? Demanda innocemment Jericho, avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, oui. Je connais Shawn comme si je l'avais fait.

L'intéressé prit Y2J par la main et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la cuisine. A peine eurent-ils passé le pas de la porte que Christopher colla violemment Michaels au mur et prit possession de ses lèvres. L'aîné répondit fiévreusement au baiser, laissant courir ses mains sur le corps athlétique du Canadien. Quand ils se détachèrent, chacun arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

- Et après, c'est moi que Hunter prend pour un pervers, plaisanta le Show Stopper.

- Je ne suis pas pervers, je t'aime voilà tout.

- Hum, t'es trop mignon. Moi aussi je t'aime. Viens, ramenons leur à boire.

Shawn sortit des bières pour chacun des hommes et du coca-cola pour la princesse, qui ne buvait pas d'alcool. Avec l'aide de Chris, il ramena le tout à table.

- Eh bien, plaisanta Paul, ça a été bien long.

Aussitôt, le Code Breaker se mit à rougir. Shawn le prit par les hanches et rassura son homme:

- Ne t'en fais pas mon Chris, on s'habitue vite à ses remarques.

FIN

* * *

**review ?**


End file.
